Far From Home
by Jamette006
Summary: Laura Dean is the new American Idol, and is falling fast for Nate Boggs of Connect Three. But when someone threatens her, will he goes as far as to kill Nate? NatexLaura, Smitchie, Jess JasonxTess
1. Take A Breath

The last note trailed out of my mouth with confidence. I put the mike down. This was it. I glanced over as Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder, and smiled slightly at him. He started blabbing about numbers to call and wishing me good luck, but I couldn't listen to him for some reason, maybe my brain wasn't working properly. That wouldn't be too unusual for me.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. It was such a bad habit. I had always hated seeing celebrities flipping their hair over their shoulder whenever I watched television. Now I was one of them; those hair-flipping, money- hoarding, blonde-bleached haired idols. If I'm going to get this title, I'll be the biggest idol of them all. Ha, that rhymed. My life consisted of random thoughts and mediocrity. But that changed in what seemed like in instant, when in reality it had been around six months.

Finally the show was over and I went backstage with Aaron to change back into our normal, everyday clothes. Aaron was awesome, I loved the guy. I really couldn't be sad if he won American Idol. Well. I could be... I chuckled to myself. My mouth opened to form a yawn, due to not getting much sleep in the past 48 hours. My nerves were a wreck, and it was taking a toll on me mentally and physically. I brought a hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it. I didn't even listen to the people who were helping me get undressed. Soon we were all ready, and I hopped into the limo for the short journey back to the hotel.

Last week I got to go home. I finally realized how homesick I was. Why in the world does American Idol do this to people? Do they try to completely break us?

"I think they're just trying to make you stronger."

I jumped slightly. Oops, I said that out loud, hadn't I? What a Laurified thing to do. I couldn't find anything to say, so, naturally, the words, or word, to come out of my mouth was:

"Er, huh??"

"They're trying to build your endurance. To help you out in the future." Now I took the time to look the man over. Who is this kid, and why is he in my limo? He had sunglasses on, and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw me studying him. He wasn't very attractive.

"I'm one of your bodyguards,"he pointed out. "I've been here for like, 3 weeks."

I cringed. I must really be out of it these days. And so I was looking for words again. Why wasn't my brain processing anything today?! He saw my predicament.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. You're a long way from home."

"Yeah,"I said in a cracked voice. Home. I spent nineteen years wanting to get away from my small hometown in West Virginia, and here I was, about to cry over not being there. My grandpa had died during the second week at Hollywood, and I almost broke to pieces. Grandpa was my hero, and I had loved him so much. He took a place of a father in my life after my father had died, and he was my rock.

Mr. Sunglasses didn't talk anymore. The limo came to a halt, and I stepped out of it, flipping my hair again. I gritted my teeth. I had to stop doing that. It was so fake to me. I drifted up the three steps to the door in a daze- and, unsurprisingly, tripped on the last one. But no worries, Mr. Sunglasses was there to catch me as I saw the concrete about to collide with my face. Two hands gripped around my waist and pulled me upright. He smiled and didn't say anything. He looked like an idiot.

Of course, Aaron and the paparazzi were right behind me. I'm sure one of the hundred photographers had gotten a perfect picture up my skirt. What a night. And Aaron was laughing at me. Thanks for the ego boost, Smith. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Lighten up, Laura. We'll get through this together,"he said, enlightening me that there was a scowl on my face. I gave him a weak smile. Then yawned again once we made our way into the hotel doors.

"I'm so tired. Sorry for being a grump the past week, A-rod."

"No problem, believe me when I say, I know exactly how you feel,"he mimicked a yawn. It took all I had not to stick my tongue out at him. Idiot. The only reason you're still on the show is because of all your twelve-year-old fans. So I just wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Very attractive, in my reasoning. An attraction to get away from me right this moment. He backed off, eventually. It took forever to get Aaron to leave you alone. He could be such a menace. But in a good way. I loved my A-rod.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, in some old boxers and a t-shirt. No need to dress up to go to sleep, I mean, come on. I needed to feel more at home, so I switched over to the Disney Channel. Oh, how I still loved this channel. Not really sure why; then the answer flashed across me on the screen. Ah, Connect Three. I remembered how I couldn't wait last year for their 3-D Movie to come out. I couldn't believe it had only been a year ago. It seemed like a lifetime. Ciara, McKenzie, and I had loved them.

My best friends were a lot younger than me. Ciara was fifteen now, and McKenzie was sixteen. I punched myself mentally for not calling them enough. Which caused me to look over at the clock. It was twelve, meaning it would be nine there. I picked up the phone to dial.

"Hello?"It was McKenzie.

"Mc-Kay!"I exclaimed in excitement. Stupid. I imagined her rubbing her ear.

"Oh my gosh! Si-si, it's Laura!" I chuckled. I knew that Ciara would be over at McKenzie's house tonight.

"Si-si says hi, and she'll talk to me when I'm done; she's voting on her cell for you now. Oh my goodness, you are so going to win! Now, you haven't forgotten our plan, have you?"

"Huh?" Wow. I must sound stoned.

"Oh, come on! You're supposed to meet Nate Boggs after you win, then like marry him or whatever, and set up dates for me and Si-si with Jason and Shane."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot?"I giggled.

"Mmhhmm, no don't forget, ok? Ciara's gonna talk to you now, and I'm going to take over the voting." I heard the sound of the phone being passed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love! I've missed you so much, and it's only been a week!"

"I know!"

"Too bad you guys couldn't come."

"Yeah, but you know, school."

"The first thing I'm doing is coming home...well, maybe not the first thing, but, still..."

"Tell Aaron I said hi,"she said in a cute voice. I made a gagging sound. Why did everyone think Aaron was such a stud muffin?

"Hey, he's hot,"she protested.

"Whatever. Well, I need to go, I'm about to fall asleep on the phone."

"Okay, I'll get back to voting on my cell and let you crash."

"I love you. Tell Mc-Kay I love her too. And your mom. And her mom. And Shayla, Zeke, Colton-"

"Okay, I get the point. I will."

"Bye,"I yawned, hanging up the phone. And sat back, watching the T.V.

Wow. The 3-D Movie was on tonight. I had this on DVD, but I watched with red, scratchy eyes, anyway. I mean, why was the whole band focused around Shane Grey? I found it sad. Poor Nate and Jason. Ha. I was out of it. But Nate was still pretty cute. I finally flipped the screen off, and laid back, going straight to sleep and dreaming of...Connect Three?? Awkward.


	2. Starbucks, 2 Miles

**_June 13th, 2009 around 11 am_**

And so I found myself being woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I sat up in confusion, reaching over to grab my glasses. Aaron smiled down at me.

"What are you doing in here?"I yawned.

"Molly let me in,"he smiled. "Besides, I figured it was about time for you to wake up. Today's the big day. And I wanted to wish you good luck."

"You're crazy, Smith."

"And you have morning breath,"he smirked. I covered my mouth with my hand, sighing. He reached over and took my hand down.

"I was just kidding. Get up, dressed, and whatever else girls do in the morning. We'll have a free, fun-filled time today,"he grinned, standing up and going to sit on my humongous couch. Idiot.

I grabbed my robe and stuffed my arms through it. This was embarrassing. Ouch. My confidence is on a low. I rushed into the bathroom, fixing up my hair and face after taking a quick shower. I put my clothes on, studying myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, and I looked like I had endured weeks of stress. Which I had. This is as good as it's going to get today. I sighed as I went out into the livingroom.

Aaron sat up, still grinning. I rolled my eyes at him as I sat on the recliner.

"You took forever."

I checked my watch.

"Brain check, I took like half an hour."

"Well, it seemed like forever."

"Yeah, well that's because your mind operates so slow."

"Good one."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence as he scratched the back of his neck. I huffed, impatiently.

"Alright, alright, let's go. Hit Starbucks first?"

"Definitely,"I nodded. I needed caffeine.

"Why were you watching Disney Channel last night?"he asked, slipping his jacket on. I gaped at him.

"Are you stalking me??"

"No! It's just the channel it was on this morning,"he protested.

"Oh. I don't know. I miss how things used to be, I guess."

"But...you're living the dream."

"I know, but I can still miss my past."

He rolled his eyes at me as he opened the door, and I grabbed my purse before I walked out the door.

"You're being melodramatic again."

"I am not!"I stuck my tongue out at him this time. I couldn't resist the temptation.

"Whatev. Get in,"he smiled, opening the limo door for me.

"Won't we attract attention in this thing?"I frowned at him once we were inside.

"Ponch can park a block away. Right, Ponch?" The Mexican limo driver looked back at us and nodded. I shrugged.

"So. Are you nervous?"

"What do you think?"I snapped. Oops. There went my temper again. "Sorry." Aaron just smiled.

"I am too. Good luck, anyways. I can't wait. It's going to be awesome to meet some fellow rockstars."

"What are you talking about?"I gave him a confused look.

"You gotta be kidding me, Laura."

"No, I'm not. Seriously, I don't have a clue." Aaron bit his lip.

"You must really be out of it, love. Let's see...Tess Tyler is going to be there..." I made a gagging sound. He gave me a disapproving look.

"She's not that bad. Hmm...Peggy DuPree, Carrie Underwood, oh, and Connect Three."

I could only imagine the look on my face. Connect Three? Oh, gee. I'm going to make a complete idiot of myself. Oh gee. Oh gee. I felt myself about to hyperventilate.

"Laura, breathe,"Aaron reminded me. I began inhaling and exhaling normally again. Then I felt tears at the corners of my eyes. Oh, crap. Here comes a flood of emotions built up over the last six weeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Laura?"

"I'm going to make an idiot of myself,"I croaked, and a tear slipped. Aaron looked concerned as he wiped it away with a forefinger.

"No, you're not. You're one of the most un-idiot people I know."

"That's encouraging,"I sniffed.

"Look, just be yourself. Noone could not like that." Of course, this comment only made me cry more. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was being melodramatic.

He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. I cried the whole way to Starbucks. The limo stopped, and my head popped up, fixing my makeup and hair.

"You're beautiful and awesome and one of the most amazing people I know, Laura,"Aaron ensured me as we walked inside. I told Aaron my order and went to sit down at a table, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Laura Dean, right?"said a voice behind me. Great. Just wonderful timing to be mobbed by fans.

"Yes,"I turned around. Then felt my jaw drop. Crap. He was gorgeous. All three of them were. But he was so gorgeous. Time to make a complete fool out of myself.

"That's really cool! We'll be there tonight,"he smiled, then looked to his older, awkward-looking bandmate.

"Don't tell Aaron,"the younger brother said in a low voice,"but I'm rooting for you."

Nate. Shane. Jason. My head was spinning. Then Aaron, my knight in shining armor at the moment, came to rescue me. In a rather blunt manner. He placed my cappuccino down in front of me, and turned to smile at them.

"Hey there! Awesome to see you guys."

"Well, yeah. We usually have that effect,"Shane smiled.

"I want my coffee,"Jason complained.

"Then go get it,"Nate smirked at him. I felt light-headed. Aaron turned and winked at me, encouragement in his eyes. I gulped, finding my voice. Well, not really. I just started sipping my drink as Jason walked to the counter. Nate glanced down at me.

"So are you guys like friends?"Shane smiled. "I figured you'd kill each other at sight." Nate gave Shane a look, and Aaron chuckled.

"No, no. We're good friends. That won't change, no matter what happens,"he smiled at me,"at least I hope not..."

"Nope,"I smiled back, then blushed. I felt retarded.

"How come you don't talk?"Shane asked me. I blushed more as Nate elbowed him in the arm. "Ouch,"Shane complained, holding his arm.

"Um, well, I'm kinda shy,"I blurted out. Jason had come back up with his coffee.

"Really? Me too! Well, I used to be,"Jason said. Nate raised an eyebrow at him, and Aaron intervened for me.

"She didn't talk to me for the first two weeks she knew me. She warms up eventually, though,"he gave me a wink. I faked a smile.

"Can we sit with you guys?"Nate asked. I looked at our booth. It was big enough for them, but, still, it was going to be a little squished.

"Sure,"Aaron nodded, sitting down across from me. Jerk. He could have saved me from sitting next to one of them. _Oh good Lord, help me_. That was my thought as Nate scooted into the booth beside me, and Shane and Jason sat on Aaron's side. Wonderful. Somebody shoot me. Now. I felt the blush creeping up my neck and across my face, and took a long drink to cover up my mortification.

"I loved your song last night, Laura."

I choked on my coffee. And then had a coughing fit. Nate patted my back. Oh gosh, this was so embarrassing. I let out my last cough, then flipped my hair over my shoulder. Grr.

"Thanks,"I said in a choked voice, then looked across the table. Shane was laughing at me. _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry..._ And so Aaron saved me again. In a way...

"Did you have fun last week back at home, Laura?" He already knew the answer to this question. I nodded, trying to talk normally.

"Yeah, it was way fun. Especially going to my high school and seeing all my old friends. It's weird how the tables turn. I used to be the freak of the school, and now I'm the most popular."

"You're still a freak,"Aaron grinned.

"Only because you're around,"I rolled my eyes at him, then turned to Nate. "You guys live close to here, right?"

"Yeah, we live in Los Angeles."

"That's cool. I love California. I think I'll move here as soon as I can."

"Well, I actually grew up in New Jersey. You're from Virginia, right?"Nate asked.

"West Virginia,"I corrected him. I hated when people asked where I was from. It made me feel like they would automatically think I was a hick if I told them where I was raised.

"Do they really still use outhouses there?"Jason asked curiously.

"Jason..."Nate warned.

"What?"he asked innocently. "Ella's dad told me they did."

"He was just kidding, Jason,"Shane chuckled.

"Well...have you ever used an outhouse?"

My face turned red. This conversation was getting terrible.

"Yeah, once I did,"I shrugged, trying to act unconcerned.

"She lived on a farm,"Aaron added.

"Really?"Shane asked, interested.

"Yep. We had a lot of horses and cows."

"Sweet. Ever go cow-tipping?"Jason sipped his mocha.

"You bet,"I grinned.

"I so want to go cow-tipping. Is it amazingly funny?"Jason looked over at me.

"Yeah, it is actually. Cows are really stupid, it's hilarious to confuse them,"I smiled. Aaron winked at me again. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ooo. I think she's warming up,"Jason said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm always hot,"I winked at him. He gaped at me, and I knew he wasn't expecting that one. Yep, I could warm up.

"Here that, Nate, she's always hot. Are you getting sweaty over there?"Shane grinned. I threw a crumpled up napkin at him, and Nate glared at him. Shane's phone rang.

"Text,"he smiled, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Ah, we gotta go, guys. They wanna know our game plan for tonight. Aaron's phone rang then, and mine rang immediately after.

"Ah,"Aaron smiled. "Seems like we're all going the same place?" I nodded as I quickly read my message, then slipped my cell back in my purse.

"We should ride together,"Shane grinned.

"We have our limo. It's huge, and all that stuff,"Jason added.

"Okay, sure. Let me call Ponch and tell him, though,"Aaron nodded.

Nate, Jason, Shane, and I headed on outside while Aaron was talking. Mr. Sunglasses came up beside me. I forgot about him even being around. Nate looked over at him curiously.

"This is Mr. Sunglasses. He's my bodyguard,"I chuckled. Mr. Sunglasses raised his eyebrows at me. He'd just have to get used to the nickname.

Soon, we were all in the Connect Three limo, including Aaron. It was huge. These guys must be loaded with money. Jason and Shane started arguing over something random, and Aaron was texting, probably to his girlfriend...which left me and Nate in silence. Talk about uncomfortable. I bit lightly on my lip, pretending to be completely absorbed in looking outside.

"Are you nervous for tonight?"he asked me. I looked over and smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up all over Simon." That made him laugh.

"He probably deserves it. Are you scared?"

"I'm always scared. I've always had some huge stage-fright issues."

"How come?"he frowned, "you're awesome."

"It's from eight grade. I was doing a duet with my best friend, and she started singing the wrong verse. It was so embarrassing. I never went on stage again until I tried out for American Idol."

"That takes some guts."

"I still get really stressed out whenever I have to perform. I just try to focus on the goal and the end."

"And what's that?"

I remained silent for a moment, trying to think. What is my goal in life? You have to say something to him, or he's going to think you're mental.

"I don't know,"I finally said,"but I definitely want to win this."

"That's obvious,"he nodded. I loved his voice. Aaron looked over at me.

"You're going down, sister,"he grinned. I threw a pillow at him. Yep. They had pillows in their limousine.

"In your dreams, A-rod." He laughed at me, then got the guys' attention.

"So, who'd you all vote for? Me...or Laura?"

"Laura,"they all said simultaneously. I gaped, and so did Aaron.

"What?"his asked, disbelief spread across his features.

"Well, she sings good. And she looks good too,"Shane winked at me. I was still in shock. Aaron pouted.

"Do you think I have any chance of winning?"he looked over at me.

"Uhh..."I said, uncomfortable, and still in shock,"you have a great chance. I think you'll win."

Nate blinked at me.

"Oh, come on, you gotta have more confidence than that."

This made me blush. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Aaron's really good. And he has all these teenage-girl fans. They love him,"I said in a chokey voice.

"Oh, come on. A lot of the more mature people like you. And the guys definitely like you,"Nate put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm immature?"Aaron whined. I reached over and gave him a bear hug.

"That's exactly what we're saying, sweetheart,"I teased him. He pushed me away, sulking. I laughed at him.

"Are you guys dating?"Jason asked randomly. Aaron and I gave each other disgusted looks, and we both made gagging sounds.

"Eww. No. We're just friends."

"Well, you know how our song goes..."Jason chuckled. I scooted away from Aaron as far as possible. Yucky.

"Oo, getting cozy there, are we, Nate?"Shane commented. I glared at him, and Nate shrugged, looking out the window.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Making American Idol

**_June 13, 2009 around 2 pm  
_**  
We finally made it to the Kodak theater, going in the back way. I sighed as Melinda walked up to me and Aaron. She was our 'manager' for the time being, in a ways.

"Laura, Aaron, you need to choose your outfits tonight, and each of you will be singing a song. Which one did you choose?"she placed her hands on her hips, a clipboard under one arm.

"I'm doing 'Over You' by Daughtry,"Aaron smiled. Melinda swivelled her clipboard upright and started righting. She gave me a pointed look over her glasses. I gulped.

"'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus,"I squeaked. She rolled her eyes at me as she scribbled it down.

"Now. Get to your dressing rooms."

I waved goodbye to Aaron and Connect Three as I headed down the hallway to my room. It seemed so empty now, without all the other girls. Sara, Ashley, Cheryl...Tears stung at my eyes. _Get a grip. You're getting way too emotional_. Hannah, my makeup artist, walked to my mirror stand.

"Hey honey. Ready for tonight?"she gave me a wide smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"I muttered. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, come on, let's get really ready for this. Sheila's waiting for you in the back. She has a few really good dress selections for you."

"Oh goody,"I grumbled. I hated dresses. I followed Hannah to the back, where the racks of outfits were. Sheila was waiting for me, her full lips pursed in frustration.

"Now. You do look good in blue,"she said, holding up a cocktail-styled, blue-flowered dress. I gagged, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yellow?" Well, it was decent.

"We'll see,"I replied. She held up a few more dresses, and we narrowed it down to three. Now I got to try them on. Lucky.

I quickly stripped down, slipping into the yellow-ruffled dress. It was so cold in here. Sheila and I studied myself in the mirror. I frowned a little. I didn't like how tight it was around the waist. And it was a little low...

"Next,"I sighed.

I finally picked the dress I liked; a long, silk, purple dress with a split up the side. Not too high of a split, it only went right above my knee. And purple was such my color.

"I like it,"I smiled. Sheila and Hannah both nodded in approval. Hannah looked me over.

"Okay. I've got down what I'm doing for your makeup, then. Ernest is ready to do your hair now.

"Now?" The day had went fast,. Sure, I went through lunch break and schedules with Melinda, but still, it couldn't be that late.

"Yep, now. It's seven 'o 'clock, dear." Yikes. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, and my arms were soon covered in goose bumps.

"Can I take a break before I see Ernest?"I bit my lip. Hannah looked down at her watch.

"Sure, dearie. You have half an hour. Go break a leg,"she winked. Nobody should ever say that to me. It might just happen. I let it go, and strolled out of the room, still in my dress, and makeup, but barefoot. Those high-heels were killers, and no one real important was around right now. I just wanted to see Aaron.

I finally found him sitting in one of the average-sized sitting rooms. Talking to Tess Tyler. I quickly plopped myself down beside him. His face split into a grin.

"Well, hello. Don't you look lovely? I was just talking to Tess here,"he motioned to the young girl. I looked over and smiled shyly.

"Hello,"Tess smiled,"I've seen you guys so much on TV. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks,"Aaron grinned. I groaned mentally. What a flirt.

"I never thought I'd see an American Idol with finalists your ages,"she giggled. Annoyingly. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I mean, like, Aaron is seventeen, and you're nineteen. Usually they're in their twenties,"she shrugged. I smiled slightly. This was getting awkward. Of course this would be the moment for Nate and Shane to walk in.

"Oh hey, hey, guys,"Nate waved stuttering a bit as he nodded to Tess. Shane had his sunglasses on, and was running a comb through his hair. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Oo, Laura, nice dress choice. The purple brings out the color in my eyes." Nate punched him lightly on the shoulder, and Tess giggled.

"Yes, that's the only reason I wore it, Shane,"I said sarcastically, smiling slightly.

"So. How are you guys, I mean, um, people I guess? Or guys and girls. Oh, whatever, how are you doing?"Nate stumbled over his question, then blushed. He sat down beside Tess, but not too close. Shane held back a snort of laughter.

"I feel like...well, I don't know how to describe it,"Aaron shrugged.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick,"I groaned.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll be okay. You're always awesome out on that stage,"Nate reassured me, still blushing. Shane elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch,"He hissed quietly at his bandmate, kicking him in the shin. Shane grinned at me.

"Besides, you remember the drill. Take deep breaths, and imagine me with only underwear on." I raised an eyebrow, then threw a pillow at him. He deflected it easily, still grinning.

"Laura and Aaron!"I heard Melinda's voice screech. Aaron sighed grumpily.

"Why aren't you getting ready?! The show starts in only two hours!"she exclaimed, almost in hysterics. Shane turned his face away so she wouldn't see him laughing.

"We were just taking a break, Mels. And I think you need to take a breath,"Aaron winked at her. She scowled at him.

"You don't have time to take a break! Days of 'taking breaks' are over for you! Now get to your dressing rooms. Now!"she yelled as she strolled off. Aaron and I jumped up, and he stretched his arms out.

"Well. I guess we better go. Mels must've forgot to take her hormone pills this morning."

"Okay, well good luck guys,"Tess smiled, waving at Aaron. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Gag.

"Yeah, good luck. You'll do great,"Nate smiled at me. As we walked off, I heard Shane and Nate talking.

"Gee. Melinda's even worse than Brown."

"Oh, come on, Brown is cool."

"You know what else is cool?"

"Hmm?"

"How funny you look whenever you're around Laura."

**FFHFFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH**

It was my turn to sing. I felt my self shivering as I stepped out onto the stage. My wavy hair had been put back into a simple clasp, letting it run down over my shoulder. The first note started playing in my earpiece, and I took in a deep breath, letting out the first note.

"When I see your smile...tears roll down my face, I can't replace...you know that I'm strong..." I was looking around the crowd, gliding across the stage every once in awhile. Simon had his chin rested on his palm, Randy was leaning back, watching me intently, and Paula had leaned forward, listening closely.

"I will never let you fall...I'll stand up with you forever...I'll be there for you through it all...even if saving you sends me to heaven..." Connect Three, Tess Tyler, and Peggy DuPree were sitting to the side of the stage. I could feel their eyes on me. I only wished my grandpa could be here to see me.

"...and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one..." Then somebody in the crowd caught my attention. Shock ran through my mind, but I kept singing in a steady, strong voice. Ciara and McKenzie were here. Inside I could hear myself squealing in excitement.

"..and my skies are turning gray, but I know it'll be okay-ay. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you.." Oh no. Here comes the tears. _You gotta pull through this, Laura_. I came forth with the last note as the tears spilled out. I hadn't realized how much I was sweating. I put my arm up in the air in triumph, overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment. I loved that song.

Backstage. It was over. That part of it, at least. The results were still to come. My makeup was fixed up quickly, and I refreshed before I went down to sit by Jason so I could listen to Aaron sing. He did an awesome job, and I cheered for him. Jason put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did wonderful tonight. I really hope you get it,"he smiled, standing up with his brothers.

"Where are you guys going?"I asked in confusion.

"Getting ready to perform,"Nate shrugged as he reached a hand out to help Tess up.

"Oh,"I said. I felt stupid.

There was a commercial break, giving me a chance to talk to Peggy. She was a really nice person. We laughed at some jokes, then sat back as Connect set up to sing. Shane still had his sunglasses on. I rolled my eyes.

Shane started the song out, then Nate and Jason jumped in, Jason joining the chorus with harmony, his fingers moving so fast on his guitar they blurred. I listened intently, reminded of how much I had loved them before I came here and got wrapped up in everything. Aaron came to sit down beside me, and placed his hand over mine, squeezing it gently. I squeezed back hard. I was actually excited. Tess Tyler sang after them; I wasn't impressed.

Another commercial break. Peggy got ready to sing, and Connect Three and Tess took their equipment apart, coming back to sit down with us. Peggy was up now. Tess came into the row first, with Shane behind her, then Jason, and Nate. Which meant Nate was sitting beside me. I must have gripped Aaron's hand a bit tighter, because he snatched it out of my grip. Nate looked over and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

Commercial break. Aaron and I were up. And about to see who was going to be the next American Idol.

We were soon stage when the show came back on. I looked down at Ciara and McKenzie. They were watching nervously, giving me reassuring smiles I took a deep breath.

I wasn't paying any attention to what Ryan was saying. He had one arm around me and the other arm around Aaron. He was always so dramatic with his speeches. I started listening as I sensed he was near the end.

"...so who did America vote for? Our small town girl from northern West Virginia, or our million-dollar man from upstate New York?" He released us, holding up a slip to read.

"The winner of American Idol is...get this, by only 437 votes..."He left a dramatic pause. I felt my heart stop._ Crap, just say it, Ryan. Or I'm going to die right here on stage_.

"...Laura Dean!" The crowd erupted as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. My hands covered my mouth in shock, and I felt myself crying. This was unreal, it couldn't be happening. A few minutes, and I composed myself, standing up. I looked over at Aaron. Oh, sweetheart...I thought, then reached over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me back, but I could see the disappointment on his face.

I had won.


	4. Going to McDonald's

**_June 13th, 2009 around 11:30 pm_**

And so the season was over. Whew. As soon as the crowd began to clear out, I rushed over and basically attacked Ciara and McKenzie. I was so happy to see them, I started crying again. I didn't realize how homesick I was.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I missed you guys so much,"I sniffed as I hugged Ciara.

"We missed you too,"McKenzie chuckled. I looked over at her. She had tears in her eyes too.

"You were wonderful,"she smiled. I gave her a bear hug. I threw my arms up in the air.

"Group hug!"I yelled, putting an arm around Ciara and McKenzie. They giggled.

"Much better,"I smiled.

"Not too shabby, Dean,"I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Shane.

"Hey,"I smiled. I thought Kenzie was about to faint beside me. Maybe Ciara also.

"You did awesome. See, we told you you'd do good,"he grinned.

"Aw, well, you guys weren't that bad, either,"I chuckled, then looked over at Kenzie and Ciara.

"I need Vault!" Their eyes widened.

"No way. You know how you get with that stuff!"Kenzie exclaimed.

"I don't care!"I jumped up and down, already happy. Ryan promised that I wouldn't have any paparazzi after me tonight, and I was going to take full advantage of that fact by hanging out with my friends.

"Hey, Shane!"Jason yelled as he came up. He winked at me, and I smirked.

"What?"Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Nate and I are going to go to McDonald's. Wanna come?"he grinned. There was something behind that grin. Shane's eyes lit up.

"Do you think they'll remember us from last time?"Jason shrugged.

"I dunno. What does it matter? They can't ban us forever. Besides, it'll be fun."

"What exactly did you guys do to get 'banned',"I laughed. Shane smiled at me.

"Well..it was my idea, really. But seriously, who can resist the play place?"Shane chuckled. I snorted at them.

"And you're going to do it again tonight?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"Nate asked as he walked up. I glanced over at Ciara and McKenzie. They nodded furiously. Both of them looked like they were about to have a heart attack. I held back laughter.

"Only if I get to drink Vault."

Kenzie rolled her eyes at me. "No way, Laura. Don't you remember last time? You were up for 37 hours straight."

"Yeah,"I whined, "but that was a year ago. And you guys drink it all the time."

"Well, it doesn't have the same affects on us,"Ciara piped up. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fine, fine,"Kenzie sighed. "Just one drink, though, Laura, I'm warning you."

I grinned. "Okay, let's go, but let me ge out of this stupid dress first. Come with me guys,"I motioned to Kenzie and Ciara to follow me. Kenzie waved at Shane as she went by. When we got into my dressing room, they both screamed and started talking all at once..

"Oh my gosh, why in the world didn't you tell us?!"

"Jason is even cuter in person!"

"Did you see Shane?! He waved back at me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out, guys. My eardrums are about to burst." They gaped at me.

"Come on, Laura. You know you're just obsessed as us,"Kenzie frowned.

"Yeah, well, I got over it I guess." Ciara blinked at me. "Okay, okay. Nate is still pretty hot." They both grinned, and Kenzie clapped her hands together.

"Oh, this is so great. All my dreams have com true! Thanks for winning, Laura!"

"Anytime,"I smiled, slipping some jeans and a t-shirt on. I wasn't too big on fashion.

The guys were waiting for us out back. They led us toward a red convertible.

"Who's driving?"I smirked.

"Me,"Shane said as he got into the driver's seat. Jason frowned at him.

"I don't see why-"

"Forget it, Jason,"Nate cut him off.

"Couldn't I just drive-"

"No!"Nate and Shane exclaimed simultaneously. Ciara laughed at Jason's pout.

We found ourselves in the car with Shane and Nate in the front seat and Jason, Ciara, Kenzie, and I in the back. Shane didn't drive too fast, but fast enough. We were soon at a McDonald's on the outskirts of town. Shane parked and we all got out.

We all ordered our food, and the guys insisted on paying. After some arguing, we gave in and let them, finding a table. Ciara was a vegetarian, so she just got some fries. I got a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Kenzie got a salad.

The table was big enough for all all; us girls sat on one side while the boys sat on the other. I was straight across from Nate. Jason started telling some lame jokes, but I laughed anyway. Shane rolled his eyes when he started stuttering.

"Jason. Stop talking like that."

Jason pushed him. "Ah, don't tell me what to do, Shane."

"Sure, okay,"Shane smirked, throwing a french fry at him. But it hit Nate instead.

"Hey!"

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that,"Shane shrugged. Nate threw his straw wrapper at him. Shane sighed as he stood up, dumping his garbage into the trash.

"Be right back. I gotta peee. Then let the games begin,"he grinned, heading towards the bathroom.

"Have fun,"I called after him. Nate snickered.

I noticed my friends were being exceptionally quiet. I rested my head on Kenzie's shoulder.

"Did you bring my Vault?"I said in an innocent voice. She sighed grumpily as she took a can out of her purse and handed it to me. I shook my shoulders back and forth in anticipation as I opened the can up.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just done something horribly wrong?"she asked Ciara.

"Because I think you just did,"Ciara chuckled. My friends knew me way too well. One drink, and I was already feeling hyped up. I drank half the can and saved the rest for later. They looked at me nervously, and I grinned. Nate and Jason laughed.

"So, how bad does she get?"

"Worse than Jason,"Ciara said sadly.

"Ouch,"Nate grimaced.

"Oh, shutup, you guys,"I pouted along with Jason.

"Uh-oh. I can see it already. She's getting the pout,"Kevin teased. I threw my last french fry at him. It hit him right in the forehead, and we all laughed.

"Having fun without me?"Shane pouted as he came back. We just laughed at him.

"Play place!"I exclaimed, running towards it. Oh, how I loved sugar. I took my shoes off and jumped into the section with all the rainbow-colored balls. I heard someone crash behind me.

"Jasonnn!"I exclaimed, then dived under, grabbing his ankle.

"Hey!"he protested, trying to wrench away from my grip. Shane and Nate dived in then, with Ciara and Kenzie right behind them.

"And Aaron told us she was shy,"Shane shook his head, surveying the scene.

"Well, A-rod's an idiot,"I giggled hysterically, going over and pushing Ciara in deeper.

"Aww, come on, Si-si. This is fun!"I laughed as I went over and Shane and I started throwing the balls at each other.

"Slide!"Nate exclaimed, making his way out of the ball pen. I raced after him.

"I call the big blue slide!"I yelled.

"Aww, I wanted that one,"he smiled.

"Whoever gets there first, I guess." I raced ahead of him, but it didn't take too much effort for him to catch up. He reached the slide first, and slid down it. I shrugged and jumped down after him, slamming into his back at the bottom.

"Umm, ouch?"he raised an eyebrow at me. I just laughed at him, attempting to stand up, but I fell over, hitting my head on a metal pole. The sound produced a sharp ring. Ouch. Now that hurt. I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?"Nate held out a hand still grinning. I ignored his hand and got up myself.

"Perfectly fine,"I said in my most dramatic tone. He cracked up. On the way back to the playpen entrance, I fell again, and he tripped over my foot. We laid on the ground laughing until we saw someone standing over us. Yikes. Looked like the manager. She had her arms crossed.

"Get out now,"she seethed. Nate and I quickly got up as she walked to confront the others. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my Vault as we rushed out the door, still laughing. Kenzie was behind us.

"That was wonderful,"I said, tears at the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard. Kenzie plopped down in the front seat, and gave me a shrug.

"Jason will get over me taking his seat, right?"

"He can deal with it,"Nate smiled. Soon the rest of the group came out. Jason's arm was very noticeable around Ciara's shoulders. I winked at her, finishing up the rest of my Vault.

"Oh no,"Ciara groaned as she saw me. I gave her a big smile, and she rolled her eyes as I blew kisses to her.

Jason didn't seem to notice that Kenzie had taken his seat as he sat down beside Ciara. I looked over at Nate, and he shrugged again. Shane started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot. I looked at the clock. It was 1 am. Wow. Time flew today.

We were soon back at the hotel; it ended up Connect Three had their own rooms here, too. I smiled as Kenzie, Ciara, and I headed back to my room after saying goodnight to the guys. I had a wonderful time.


	5. Waterphobic

**_June 14, 2009 around 7:00 am  
_**  
I didn't sleep the whole night. Neither did McKenzie or Ciara. We stayed up talking about past times and old fantasies. It was around 7 am now.

"Remember Mason?" Ciara giggled. Kenzie and I nodded, both laughing.

"He looked so much like Nate it was scary,"I replied, and Kenzie rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, come on, Laura, seriously. You were the one who kept hugging-"she was cut off as the phone rang. I frowned.

"I wonder who that could be?"I said as I took the phone off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Shane."

"Why are you calling?"I asked, confused.

"Because I figured you guys would be awake by now."

Kenzie picked up the other phone, listening in with Ciara.

"Well, we are,"I said, pretending to be annoyed. Kenzie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Psht. Fine. Be that way."

"Shane,"I laughed as he hung up. Kenzie's eyes were wide with shock.

"What did you do that for?" I ignored her question, dialing the guys' room. On the third ring, Nate answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, Nate. Let me guess, is Shane pouting in the corner?" There was a pause, then a loud crash. He came back on the line, laughing.

"Yeah, he is."

"Everything okay?"I bit my lip to hold back laughter.

"Mmmhmm. We're h-having a wonderful time over here." There was another crash followed by the sound of running water. Jason got on the phone.

"Hey! You guys should come over!"

I glanced over at Kenzie and Ciara.

"Hmm. I don't know..."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun. Wear your bathing suits,"he chuckled as he hung up. The girls looked at me, and I shrugged. We grinned at each other, and then rushed around to get ready. Obviously, we were going to the beach.

Soon, we were all ready. Okay, maybe not soon, but we had a lot to get prepared for. Kenzie had a cute black and white polka dotted bathing suit on; Ciara had a rainbow-striped bikini, and I had on a purple two-piece. We put a shirt on over our tops, and slipped some shorts on. This was going to be great.

I knocked after we walked down to the guys' room. Of course, Shane answered the door, and I busted out laughing. He had goggles on, his hair was gelled ito humongous spikes, and he had superman-logo trunks on. He wrinkled his nose up at me.

"Come in,"he said. Ciara and Kenzie walked in, but Shane slammed the door in my face as I walked forward. I gaped for a moment, then crossed my arms, putting on my most furious look. I could hear them laughing inside. Nate opened the door, kicking Shane in the shin.

"Ow!"he whined, holding onto his leg. Nate pushed him.

"Ignore him. I don't know who this kid is, he just showed up at my cabin one day and tricked Jason into making him a part of the band."

I laughed at them as I walked in. Nate's voice was so cute.

"You're a retard, Nate,"Shane sulked. Nate pushed him, knocking him over onto the bed.

"Okay, so, Laura, you don't have to be on the red carpet 'til nine tonight, right?"Nate asked as he began texting on his phone. I had never figured out what was so appealing about texting.

"Right,"I nodded.

"Okay. So we're going to the beach, and you guys are coming with us,"he grinned.

"Uh. Are you sure?"Kenzie asked hesitantly. I gave her a sharp look. What's on her mind?

"Positively sure,"Shane winked, grabbing his beach towel.

"Sounds great to me,"Ciara shrugged. Sha ran into me on purpose.

"Hey!"I exclaimed, hitting his bare chest with the back of my hand. He put his hand over the red spot already appearing on his skin, wincing.

"Get a shirt on, Shane,"Nate laughed.

"That was definitely Shane Grey abuse. I can't take that,"he pointed an accusing finger at me, glaring.

"Oh, so sorry, Shane,"I gave him a hug after he slipped his shirt on. Jason and Ciara were talking to the side.

"Come on guys. It'll be nice on the beach if we go now,"Nate said, looking at his watch. Kenzie and I exchanged smiles as we headed out with the boys.

We had the same seating arrangement as we did last night with the boys. I let the wind rush through my long blonde hair. Shane cranked the radio up as we made our way down the road. Alicia Keys came on, and I sang along, finally feeling free from weeks of stress. 'No one, no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling...' Life is good.

The song ended and I sighed, leaning back in my seat. Nate smiled at me. It was a half an hour journey to the beach. Jason, Ciara, Shane, and Kenzie were having a good time chatting between the front and backseats.

"You like to swim?"Nate asked, attempting a conversation.

"I can't swim,"I said sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's sad. How come?"

"I dunno, I just never learned." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I...could teach you,"he finally said, though hesitantly. I looked up at him and blinked.

"Hmm. I dunno..."

"I won't let yo drown or anything,"he smiled. I took a deep breath. I really didn't wat to tell him this... Stupid boys...

"What's wrong?"he looked over, concerned. I mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak English, please?"

"I...I'm afraid of the water." I pressed my lips together nervously, waiting for his response. He just smiled.

"As I said before, I won't let you drown." I bit my lip, then nodded. I let out a huge yawn. I spent the last ten minutes of the trip sleeping. Vault didn't pull through for me this time.

"Wake up, sleepy!"I jumped as something hit me in the head, startled. It was a beach ball, and Shane was the culprit. I glared at him, stretching. Everyone one else was out of the car, so I jumped out, the sand coming up over my flip flops and burning my feet.

I hopped around, laying my beach towel out next to the others', and sitting down on it. I got some sun screen out of my small bag, taking my t-shirt and shorts off as I rubbed the cream over my exposed skin. Finally, Ciara grabbed one of my hands, and Kenzie grabbed the other, pulling me into the shallows and letting go. I stood there, letting the waves rock against my legs as the girls went out deeper. I shivered unconsciously. This was deep enough for me.

The guys came out soon, too, causing me to laugh. Jason had definitely lost his tan over the summer, and Shane and Nate both had farmers' tans. Shane's hair was still spiked up as he ran into the water, dunking Kenzie. I rolled my eyes. Jason gave me a high five as he ran past me beside Ciara.

Nate came up to me slowly, seeing my predicament.

"Okay?"he smiled softly, and I nodded. He was going to make me go out with the rest of them, I knew it. He reached a hand out to me.

"Come on." I bit my lip, hesitating. He didn't miss that.

"You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." I inhaled deeply, taking his outstretched hand. He took baby steps backwards, letting me get used to the depth of the water.

The waves actually weren't that bad. I was used to the Atlantic Ocean, but the Pacific was much calmer. I gasped as I felt the solid sand disappear from under my feet, and started shaking, trying to go backwards. I hate this.

Nate wouldn't let me, though. He took hold of my arms, swimming over until we were close to the rest of the group. Shane opened his mouth to start making fun of us, but thought better of it when Nate gave him a murderous look.

Ciara and Kenzie smiled over at me encouragingly. I gritted my teeth together, then shuddered.

"You'll be alright,"he reassured me. Then something slipped across my arms, and I felt like screaming.

"What about sharks?"I asked weakly. Shane laughed at me.

"Don't worry, hardly any sharks come around here; if there are any, it's only little ones." I still didn't like the idea. It made me think about other things like jellyfish, octopuses, and other mysterious creatures. Nate could tell I was stressing.

"Maybe the ocean isn't the best place for starters?"he shrugged. I nodded, relieved. He was going to take me back to shore. The rest of the group was goofing off splashing each other, but they came back into sweet, dry, precious land also with Nate and I.

I felt able to breathe again once I stretched out on my beach towel, looking up at the clear blue sky. It's beautiful here.

About 2 hours later, with everyone except me getting back into the water, we left. It was exactly 9:30 am, and we still had a full day for us. Oh boy.


	6. Tripping The Red Carpet

**_June 14, 2009 around 8:30 pm_**

I was getting my hair done in preparation for the red carpet. Ernest's fingers picked out pieces of my hair, wrapping them expertly up into a complex hair-do. He was amazing. But boring. At least Melinda's not around anymore...

It was 8:30, and I had to be on the carpet by 9:00. We were running late, considering my make-up hadn't been done yet. I was in my dress, though; the one from the finale. It went lovely with the make-up Hannah used. I looked in the mirror and actually felt beautiful.

Soon it was time to go out. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach, but I pushed them back down. I can do this.

When we arrived at the red carpet, one of my bodyguards helped me out of the limo. The crowd was really loud, and cameras were clicking everywhere. I spotted Aaron not too far off, and waved. He gave me a smile, then turned back to the lady who as interviewing him. I found myself bogged down with reporters from newspapers and magazines.

Then it happened. I was making my way over to a J-14 interviewer, and I tripped, over nothing in particular. Just my own feet. The heels didn't help the situation as I fell flat on my face. There was a gasp frm the crowed, and cameras flashed wildly in my direction. I quickly took a hand that was outstretched to help me up. I finally got on my feet, and could tell that my face was bright red.

Of course, when I looked up, the person standing in front of me was Nate. I'm going to die...He was smiling at me. Was there pity in that smile? I murmured an apology and thanks.

"It's okay. It happens to everybody."

"Uh-huh,"I chuckled nervously, looking round at the furiously flashing cameras. He put a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Jason does it all the time." I laughed as he offered me his arm, and I took it. The J-14 reporter came straight for me.

I loved interviews, but they could be extremely annoying at times. And I was still humiliated by my accident. Not to mention, the reporter kept insinuating that Nate and I were an object. Whatever. I don't really think that's the biggest issue at the moment. But, before I knew it, the interview was over, and we were free to walk around again.

After forever, it was over, and I could take those stupid high-heels off. Nate and I had a good time talking during the event, but barely got to see Aaron. That was sad.

I sighed to myself, exhausted. It was 11:00. Nate rode back with me to the hotel. I yawed as we went up in the elevator to our floor, and he walked up to my door with me.

"Don't trip on the way in,"he teased. I rolled my eyes, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh well. I had a good time tonight."

"Really?" He was happy at my comment.

"Of course,"I smiled, giving him a hug. He looked surprised, but hugged me back.

"Thanks, Nate. Goodnight,"I said as I walked into my suite. Kenzie and Ciara were standing right by the door. I put my hands on my hips, looking at them strictly.

"Don't even tell me you were looking through the peep hole." Ciara blushed.

"You diddd,"I groaned, crashing backwards on the bed.

"Well...we watched you on TV,"Kenzie shrugged. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"Oh, come on, Laura. You and Nate are sooo cute. Not to mention you've had a crush on him for almost three years now. And he's your favorite Connect Three member."

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship now, guys." I opened my eyes to look at their confused expressions.

"Laura...if you seriously mean that, which I don't think you do, you need to stop leading Nate on,"Kenzie frowned. I jumped up.

"_What_?! I am not leading him on, Kenzie. We've only known each other for like, three days. We're just friends!"

"So the song says..."Ciara mumbled. Kenzie gave me a pointed look.

"We watched you on live television, remember? You guys were together the whole time. And you should have seen the way he looked at you. He's definitely interested in you, Laura." I put my hands over my face. Why is my life so drama-filled?

"I don't know. I'm confused." Ciara smiled at me.

"You always say that when you like someone."

"Yeah, well it didn't work out too great last time,"I frowned, laying back down on the bed. Kenzie let out a sigh frustration.

"Did I ever tell you you're crazy?"

"Multiple times."

"Laura, it's about time you got over Kyle." There was a moment of silence, and I hesitated to speak, so Ciara spoke for me.

"I loved your red carpet entrance." I cracked up.

"I love you, Si-si."

"Thanks, I love you too,"she smiled. We all sighed at the same time.

"I don't think I love Kyle anymore,"I frowned.

"That's good news,"Kenzie said, a little more upbeat. Kenzie and Ciara gave each other a look. They're up to something...

The phone suddenly rang, and Kenzie jumped up to grab it. Her face fell, and she handed me the phone.

"It's your mom." I laughed. She was obviously hoping for one of the Connect Three guys. I love my friends, I thought as I started talking to my mom.


	7. txtn at lnch brb

**_June 17, 2009_**

I was in Los Angeles. It seemed like a month had passed by instead of a week. After all the interviews, photo shoots, and dinners, I realized that this was more than I had originally bargained for.

Ciara and Kenzie went back home because of school, and I was sorta lonely without Aaron around. Especially since an article had come out about my red carpet catastrophe. And, of course, it was all over the news, with video proof. I was so humiliated, but I couldn't show it.I had declined anymore interviews because they were getting increasingly annoying.

I decided to get on the internet that day; I had been on in a long time. I missed my roleplaying, but I didn't have the time for it anymore. As soon as I signed on IM, something popped up asking if I wanted to be **thunderbolt85**'s friends. I clicked the 'yes'. Ciara was on, I saw. I quickly typed to her.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**:hey u there?

No response. Hmm. Then a new IM popped up, from thunderbolt85.

**thunderbolt85**: hey its nate

I raised my eyebrows, remembering that I had given him my screen name.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**:oh hey how do i know you're not some 49 year old creep out to get me?

**thunderbolt85**: vry funny. wht r u do n?

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: nothing. im in L.A.

**thunderbolt85**: ha. me 2.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: oh really?

**thunderbolt85**: yah were home 4 the weekend.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: i thought you guys were always touring.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: well, most of the time.

**thunderbolt85**: not much 4 now. ur getn rdy 4 a tour across us of a, so i heard.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: yep. but i think im going to get extremely tired.

**thunderbolt85**: u get used 2 it after awhile.

I smiled. Then Ciara IMed me back.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: guess wht?

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: hmm?

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: JH just txtd me.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: ive been IMing w/ nate.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: tht's neat. idk wht i should say, tho.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: what did he text?

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: he txtd: hey ci, wu?

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: well, just tell him what's up.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: oh.

I laughed at her. She could be so blonde at times...I checked my IM with Nate again, to see he had written again.

**thunderbolt85**: u there?

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: yep. I was talking to Ciara.

**thunderbolt85**: oh, jason was just txtn her.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: yea, i know. that's cute.

**thunderbolt85**: i guess. do u have a bzy sched.?

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: of course. it's awful.

**thunderbolt85**: aww, im sry. :(

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: ur cute.

**thunderbolt85**: ppl always tell me tht.

**thunderbolt85**: ;)

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: P

**thunderbolt85**: u should come ovr

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: hm maybe when i have time.

**thunderbolt85**: wen do u have time?? :)

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: im free tomorrow at lunch.

**thunderbolt85**: k call me 2nite.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: i will.

**thunderbolt85**: alrite. well i gtg, were about 2 have dinner

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: ttyl

**thunderbolt85**: :)

He signed off, and I immediately starting IMing with Ciara.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: k, let's talk while they're eating. what did jason say?

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: we were just tlkn about random things. wht about u & n?

**girlxbrushedxedx777**: he wants me to go over to their house tomorrow.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: ru jking? omg.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: w/e

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: how can u say w/e? tht's awesum!

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: idk im kinda stressing.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: psht. i would b 2. least u no his family is nice ppl.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: you got a point there.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: ha jason is soooo cute.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: sure...

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: aw, come on, dont b like tht.

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: jk. ily.

**cOOkIELUvEr1O1**: ily2 gtg ttyl

**girlxbrushedxredx777**: k bye

_The next day  
_  
"So you'll be here? Sure you don't want to pick me up?"

"I'm sure, Nate,"I chuckled. I so wasn't nervous.

"Okay..."he said hesitantly.

"I'll see you then,"I smiled, hanging up and exhaling. This was making me nervous.

Mr. Sunglasses showed up a I came out of the room, with another security guard at his side. I'm sick of bodyguards... I had recently gotten some hate mail due to Nate and I being at the red carpet together. It was ridiculous.

They drove behind and ahead of my limousine, in black SUVs. I think I had six of them now, or something like that. I needed to check on things...

We reached the Boggs's big yellow...mansion, I guess you'd call it. At least, that's what it seemed like to a small town girl from West Virginia, but I usually overrate things.

"Thanks,"I said to Mr. Sunglasses's friend as he helped me out of the limo. I walked up to the Boggs's front door hesitantly, a bodyguard on either side of me. I reached to knock on the door when Shane opened the door, smiling.

"Soooo glad you could make it! What's up with the security??"he gave my body guards weird looks. They didn't looked pleased. I shoved him inside, and told my security I'd be okay here. They looked to each other, then looked back at me, nodding. I shut the door.

"Shanee!"I exclaimed. "They could've shot you or something! What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Moral support,"he shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. A smiling lady with curly hair walked in the oom.

"You must be Laura. I'm Natalie Boggs. Nate's up in his room, and Jason-"she was cut off as a small boy came running ino the room with a water gun, shooting Shane. I recognized him as Chad, Nate's little brother.

"Chad Boggs! Up to your room, now, mister!"Mrs. Boggs exclaimed as Shane tackled Chad and lifted him up on his shoulder.

"I didn't know she was here..."Chad's voice trailed off as Shane carried him upstairs, passing Jason on the way. Jason jumped, skipping the last step.

"What's for lunch?"he asked after waving at me.

"Chicken and rice,"she sighed, then turned to me. "You can go on into the livingroom, Jason will show you the way. I believe my husband is in there."

Jason motioned for me to follow him as Mrs. Boggs headed back towards the kitchen. I looked around curiously on the way, and then was greeted by Mr. Bogg when we entered the living room. He shook my hand.

"It's so good to see you in person,"he smiled.

"Thanks,"I smiled back, sitting across from him on the couch. Jason sat on a love seat in the corner. I heard a thudding sound from the steps, then Shane laughing. Soon him and Nate walked in, Shane grinning and Nate blushing slightly. Nate sat down beside me, and Shane sat down by Jason, pushing him to the side. Mr. Boggs raised his eyebrow at Nate.

"It wasn't me!"Nate protested. "It was Shane, he fell down the last step."

"Well, you tripped me,"said Shane.

"It was still your fault,"Nate crossed his arms.

"Enough, boys. Act your age,"Mr. Boggs sighed as he folded up the newspaper he had been reading. Soon Mrs. Boggs walked in.

"Lunch is ready."

**FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH  
**  
"It went better than I expected. They were all so nice,"I told Kenzie over the phone.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Sweet in what way?"

"It's sweet that they're sweet, I guess?"she laughed. I chuckled.

"You should just stop talking."

"Maybe. So when will you be able to come back home?"she asked hopefully. I sighed, knowing this subject would come up sooner or later.

"I don't think West Virginia is my home anymore, Kenz." There was silence on the other end, then:

"But...you grew up here. That's gotta count for something."

"It does, and I love it there, but my heart's not in it anymore."

"Don't Ciara and I matter?"she asked, sounding hurt. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Of course you guys matter, you're my life. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have a tour coming up. Just think of it this way, you'll get backstage passes to all of my shows."

"Oh. Well, I need to go."

"Okay, then,"I frowned. I could tell she still wasn't very happy with me as she hung up.


	8. Bowling With Shane

There was one thing I hadn't told McKenzie, and I really wished I had. I thought about calling Ciara, but she was probably on the phone with Kenzie. The one thing I should have told Kenzie was what had happened after lunch at the Bogg's...

_flashback_

"So, when do you have to go?"Nate asked me after lunch, when we were all sitting in the livingroom.

"Um, well, I have a recording thing at 4:30."

Nate looked over at Shane and Jason, and they nodded to him.

"Wanna come bowling with us?"

I clicked my teeth together, thinking. It's 1:00 now...I'd have 2 and a half hours...to spend with Connect Three. That made my mind up.

"Sure,"I smile. My outfit was fine for bowling...I had on capris and a casual blouse with a cami underneath.

"Great,"Nate said enthusiastically.

About half an hour later, we were in Shane's Jeep, heading towards the bowling alley. I was sitting in the back with Nate, and Jason was up front, since he had managed to call shotgun.

"Good at bowling?"Shane asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm okay at it..."

"How many strikes do you usually get in a game?"

"3 or 4, I guess. I don't know, I haven't played in awhile."

"Laura's on my team!"he yelled. I crossed my arms as Jason turned around in his seat, giving Shane a wierd look. Nate kept his eyes on the floorboard.

"How come?"Jason asked.

"Because you and Nate suck at bowling."

"Well, so do you."

"Exactly."

I thought I heard a deep sigh from Nate beside me, but I decided it was just my imagination.

"We're here!"Jason exclaimed a few minutes later, leaping out of the vehicle before it had stopped.

"Jason, you're an idiot!"Shane yelled as Jason almost tripped on the hard blacktop. I waited until the engine stopped to jump out, slipping on my sunglasses and putting my hair up into a ponytail. I hoped it was enough of a disguise; the guys had already put their shades on.

We walked into the bowling alley, which was filled with strobe lights and glow in the dark decorations.

"Oh, wow, guys, this is soooo cool,"I gaped at the glow in the dark bowling balls and black lights, causing my white cami to turn an eerie blue color.

"Yeah, pretty much Come on, let's go,"Shane said quickly, grabbing my wrist. I chuckled as I let him lead me along. We all found a lane after renting some bowling shoes, and Nate set up the scoreboard.

"Jason's up first,"Shane chimed. Jason ended up getting a spare, then it was my turn. I had an 8lb. ball, I wasn't a biggie on the 20lbs. I bit my lip as I cast off the ball into the lane, making a strike. Shane cheered, and gave me a high five when I turned around, smiling.

The final score showed that Shane and I had won.

"Oh boy, we won! Take that, Nate!"Shane bragged. I couldn't see, but he stuck his tongue out at his older brother as he pulled me into a hug.

"Pizza anyone?"Jason asked, a little awkwardly. We all agreed to the suggestion.

"Why don't you get it, Shane?"Nate asked.

"Why??"he whined.

"Just get the stupid pizza,"he said, sounding annoyed.

"Fine,"Shane sighed, standing up and walking to the food stand.

"I'll be right back, guys,"Jason said, heading towards the bathroom. I smiled as I sat down next to Nate. He didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?"I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." I pressed my lips together, reeling through my mind for words to say, but he beat me to it.

"So. You like Shane?"

"Yeah. He's a nice guy,"I shrugged. Is this what's bothering him?

"I mean...well, nevermind..."he looked away. I bit my lip. It was what was bothering him.

"Umm, Nate?"

"What?"

"I don't _like_ like Shane, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I meant,"he said blankly.

"Oh,"I frowned, confused. He sighed, turning to me

"Okay, it was. And this is extremely awkward. It's just that Shane knows, so he's been flirting with you, and, well, it's complicated."

"Shane knows what?"I asked coyly. I could tell he was blushing, even though I couldn't make his face out very well. He started stuttering for a moment, then took a deep breath. I watched him carefully.

"That I really like you,"he managed to say in a steady voice.

"That's quite interesting,"I nodded, leaving him hanging for awhile.

"Umm, I kinda like you too, Nate,"I said quietly. He scooted closer, looking over at me.

"Really? Now that's interesting,"he smirked, mocking me. I elbowed him in the side playfully, and he smiled. Then something happened, I wouldn't know how to describe it, but I'm sure he felt it too, because he was the one who bent down, causing our lips to touch. A breathtaking feeling spread down to the tips of my toes as he put a hand on my cheek.

"Yo, lovebirds!"Shane yelled, and I jerked back, blushing furiously. Shane laughed, and then I knew.

"You set us up!"I accused him.

"Me?! It was Jason's idea,"he said innocently.

"What was my idea?"Jason asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing,"I shook my head, boldly resting my head on Nate's shoulder.

"We'll talk later, guys,"he said to his brothers. "For now, we'd better run. I think we've got company." He pointed to a group of girls close to crowding in on us.

"Crap,"Shane rolled his eyes as we all got up and half-ran out of the alley.

"Shotgun!"Jason yelled right before Nate opened his mouth. He shrugged, sliding in the back with me. I hadn't realized how much fun Connect Three really were.

_end of flashback  
_  
Yep. Maybe I should have told Kenzie. But I don't think she'd like the part of Shane flirting with me. I don't think she'd like it at all.


	9. Threatened

**_June 17, 2009 around 11:30 pm  
_**  
"So, what have you been up to?"Ciara asked when she called me about 2 hours later.

"Ah. I just went bowling with Connect Three."

"Kenz didn't mention that fact."

"Um, I kinda didn't tell her."

"Why?"Ciara asked, surprised.

"Well, she didn't really give me the chance after everything else."

"Oh. Well, how did it go?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time,"she said. I sighed.

"Well. Shane and Jason kind of set Nate and me up."

"Ah, are you kidding me?!"she exclaimed. "Tell me all about it."

I told her what had happened in the past 12 hours, and she was excited. She finally managed to calm down, though.

"So. What do you think about Shane doing that?"I asked her.

"Shane is kind of immature, anyway. Besides, he was only doing it for Nate, if you think about it."

"What do you think McKenzie will think?"I bit my lip. There was a pause on the other line.

"Gee, I don't know. She's kinda had this thing going on with Dylan, but you know how possessive she is with Shane..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Have they been texting or anything?"

"Nope. Not that I know of, at least." Hmmm...

"Well, look hun, I've got to go, it's been a long day, and it's going to be a long day tomorrow too. I need to get my beauty sleep."

"Alrighty. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye,"I said, flipping my cell shut.

I didn't really go to sleep that night. I kept thinking of my time spent with Nate. Well, Jason and Shane too, but still. When I did go to sleep, I had weird dreams, and it seemed only a few minutes after I drifted off that I woke up to my cell going off. I looked over at the clock. It was 5 am. I picked the cell up, and flipped it open groggily.

"Hello??"

"Laura, it's Mom."

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Listen, you need to come home,"her voice sounded urgent.

"Like now?"I asked, sitting up, a bit alarmed.

"Yes, Uncle Peter is in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"We're not sure...they think it was a heart attack. If it was, it was massive."

"Okay, Mom, I'm coming. I'll call you in an hour or so." I flipped the phone shut, then opened it back to dial my new manager, Chasidy.

"Hello?"she answered in her English accent.

"Chasidy, it's Laura. I-"she cut me off.

"Schedule today? You have a meeting-"

"Listen to me, Chasidy,"I interrupted her this time, firmly.

"Okay.."she said, confused.

"My uncle's in ICU at the hospital. I need to go home."

"Alright,"She said after a moment, and I heard papers ruffling. "I'll arrange a flight for you, don't worry about it, I'll have everything organized."

"Thanks, Chasidy, you're a lifesaver,"I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you at the airport at 9,"she sid, hanging up.

I was in a frenzy getting ready. My mind was rushing, and I couldn't think straight for some reason. I got all my things together, and walked out the door, Mr. Sunglasses and his friend, whom I had christened Mr. Smooth, on either side of me as I went to my limo.

And so I was on th plane before it lifted off when it dawned on me that I should probably text Nate. I quickly sent him a text saying that I was on my way to WV, my uncle was in the hospital, then turned my cellphone off. As soon as I leaned my head back on the chair, I fell asleep.

Someone was tapping on my shoulder, and I jerked my head up, startled.

"Sorry, but the flight has landed,"the flight attendant said to me.

"Oh,"I replied, hastily gathering my belongings. Misters Sunglasses and Smooth were waiting patiently on me.

2 hours later, I found mysef in a waiting room at Ruby Memorial Hospital. Uncle Peter had been life-flighted to the hospital from the southern part of West Virginia. I saw my mom, and ran over, giving her a huge hug.

"Hey, honey. I missed you,"she hugged me back just as tight, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I kissed her back.

"I missed you loads too, Mom. How is he?"

"Well, he's out of ICU now. They have him in a regular hospital room, recuperating." I sat down in the chair beside her. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept all night. Uncle Peter was her only brother.

I sat there with my mom for an hour when she urged me to find a hotel and get something to eat. After visiting with my uncle for a moment, then almost being mobbed by fans, my security practically dragged me out of the hospital.

I suddenly remembered something while I was in the limo, and turned my phone on. My inbox was practically full. I scrolled down to the oldest one.

Nate: r u ok?

I quickly texted him back, saying that I was fine, just a bit shook up. Next message.

Ciara: i heard bout ur uncle is evrythng ok?

'he's out of icu,"I texted back.

Kenzie: is ur uncle ok?

'we think he's alright now.'

Nate: y arent u txtng back?

I ignored that one, and the next few were basically the same thing, then I saw something that caught my eye, and smiled. Kelsey had texted me.

Kelsey: hey l, long time notalk, rite? heard ur gonna b n town, drop by sumtime, or call me n ill come over.

My phone rang before I could reply. It was Nate.

"Hey, are you okay?"he asked immediately.

"Oh, hey, nice to hear your voice too, Nate. And I'm fine, by the way,"I teased.

"Well, I was just wondering. I heard about the hatemail this morning, too."

"Wonderful,"I sighed.

"Well, I feel kinda bad."

"It's not your fault you're popular, Nate." He laughed at me.

"So what are you doing?"

"About to go in the hotel,"I said as my limo stopped. "You won't believe the security they put on me." Mr. Sunglasses & Co. already had me surrounded. I counted. Six bodyguards. Whew.

"Oh, okay, should I call back later?"he asked.

"No, it's okay, Nate. I needed someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm your man."

"Sure you are,"I sighed tiredly as I walked into my room. Not what I was used to, but it would do. Those curtains are a bit shabby... I laid back on my bed. My things had already been unloaded and put in their proper places before I got here. Life was good.

"So, is your uncle going to be okay?"he asked a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know, I hope so. He's out of ICU now. He had a massive heart attack, though, and you aren't supposed to survive those." I turned around on my bed so I was laying on my stomach, noticing a piece of paper on my pillow. I reached for it.

"I hope he makes through okay, then. Do you like being back home?"

But I wasn't listening, I was laying there just staring at the paper.

_Next time, someone will die. Give up the fame._

"Earth to Laura?"I heard at a distance.

Next time, someone will die.

"Laura?!"Nate called for me, a bit frantically. I snapped out of it.

"Nate?"I said weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"he sounded majorly concerned.

"I just found something, I'm sure it's nothing,"my voice trembled.

"Laura, tell me,"he said in an authoritive voice.

"There was just this note on my pillow..."my voice drifted off.

"What did it say?"

" 'Next time, someone will die. Give up the fame.' "I told him.

"Get your security in there or something!"he yelled.

"No way, Nate! They'd have me surrounded by like, 100 bodyguards."

"Well, if that's what it takes-"

"No, you're not listening to me! I don't even think it's about me, Nate. I think it's about my friends...or.."my voice was lost as I thought it over.

"Or what?"

"Or my family."


	10. Restricted by Mr Sunglasses and Smooth

"You have to tell someone!"

"I can't! Besides, I've already have told you. My mom will freak, and everything will be a big fuss. I'm sure it's nothing,"I argued, but Nate wasn't giving up his side of the argument without a fight.

"I don't care, Laura! As long as you're alive, that's all that matters."

"You're overreacting. Nate, please,"I practically begged. He sighed.

"Nate, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I...I trusted you with this,"I hesitated, knowing that it was a low way to persuade him.

"Fine,"he said bluntly. "I promise."

"Thanks,"I exhaled. My heart was beating too fast.

"I don't know how you got me to do that."

"It's a talent."

"Yeah, sure,"he sounded grumpy. "I needed to talk to you about something else, though."

"Um, okay?"I waited nervously.

"About the other night-"

"Uh, Nate?"

"What?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but I wish I hadn't kissed you."

"Oh,"he said in a hurt voice.

"It's not what you think, it's just, well, I don't feel comfortable going this fast in a relationship. Didn't work out too well for me the last time."

"Okay, I can understand that,"he responded softly.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy the kiss..."I began, a bit embarassed.

"No, no. I get it." I could almost hear him shrugging.

"Umm, well. This is awkward,"I bit my lip. He laughed.

"No sweat, right? I know this sounds stupid, but I miss you."

"I miss you too,"I smiled.

"Oh, well now I don't feel as stupid."

"Maybe we're both stupid?"I suggested.

"Probably,"he laughed. I loved his laugh.

"You know, life is funny."

"How so?"

"I was one of those crazy, out-of-control Nate Boggs fans a year ago."

"But not anymore?"

"I'm not out-of-control anymore."

"But you're still crazy?"

"That would be a true statement." I heard voices in the background, and Nate talking to them.

"Hey. Laura? I have to go. We have a show and we're almost ready for lockdown."

"Oh, okay,"I frowned, slightly disappointed.

"I'll call afterwards,"he assured me.

"Alright, bye then,"I chuckled.

"Be careful."

Now was the time to do some poking around. So I talked to Misters Sunglasses and Smooth.

**FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH  
**  
"We didn't see anyone enter the room, except us and the people unloading your things,"Mr. Sunglasses said blankly.

"Well, could they have left anything on my bed?"Mr. Sunglasses and Mr. Smooth gave each other a look.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" I'm sure I looked shocked. I didn't think Mr.Smooth ever talked.

"No, no, I'm good,"I shrugged.

"Nobody except you got in during our watch."

"Okay, just forget it, guys,"I sighed, frustrated, walking back into my room and slamming the door. I picked up the note again.

_Next time, someone will die. Give up the fame.  
_  
Why was it that my bodyguards were making me so mad??

**FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH**

"Laura. Laura, wake up,"I heard from a distance. I opened my eyes, disoriented, to see my mom.

"W-what?"I asked, sitting up. I had fallen asleep in the corner chair, and my back hurt.

"It's 11 am." My eyes widened.

"Oh man! I didn't mean to sleep that long!"I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Calm down, you're on your days off, remember? And I have good news. Uncle Peter is going to be okay."

"Really?!"I yelled, excited as I gave her a big hug.

"Really,"she smiled, hugging me back. She handed me my phone.

"This thing has been ringing nonstop. I figure you should see who's been calling you,"she smirked as she walked out of my room. I loved my Mom.

I scanned through the missed calls. Nate, Ciara, Nate, Nate, Kenzie, Nate, and...Kelsey? Man, I needed to call her!

Kelsey and I had been best friends since kindergarten. It kinda broke off somehow when I graduated, though. I really missed her, it had been too long. I quickly dialed her number. I had never forgotten it. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Kelsey there?"

"This is her."

"Kelsey, it's Laura!"I exclaimed.

"Oh, hey! I've missed you!"

"Yeah, me too. Listen, I need to come over."

"Really?"she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really, silly. When do you have time?"

"Well, like now."

"Good,"I smiled. "I'll have my driver take me."

"Oh wow, this'll be fun."

"You bet."

"Gee, okay. See you later, then."

I quickly called my driver and gave him instructions to Kelsey's house. I got dressed and ready. I couldn't wait to see my old friend!


	11. Falling For You

"Oh my gosh, I so remember that!"Kelsey laughed as we went over our old childhood memories.

"Not funny! That was so disgusting!"

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that it was pretty hilarious."

"I see nothing hilarious about falling into a toilet. And my mom never let me stay over at your house again because of that."

"I know. Ridiculous. But at least I got to come over to your house."

"True, true. We were quite the disturbance around town and school."

"I think we were just disturbed,"Kelsey chuckled. I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh, shush."

"But, look where we are now. You're Miss Fabulous, while I'm in this ugly house taking care of my drugged-up sister and her children."

"Is it that bad?"I bit my lip. Kelsey nodded. I felt so bad for not calling her.

"After Mom died, everything went downhill."

"I'm sorry. What about Hayley and Jared?"

"Hayley has better things to do,"she sighed,"college is much more important to her than family. And Jared is back in jail again for robbing a gas station." I took a deep breath.

"Which leaves you and Ashley."

"Well, and Rachel, Jessica, and Andrew."

"They're so adorable. Where are they now?"I asked curiously.

"School."

"Yeah, of course. That was a stupid question,"I slapped my forehead.

"So...what's going on in your life?"Kelsey smiled slightly.

"Well, not to complain, but it's been so extremely busy. I got more than I bargained for."

"What's this I hear about you and Nate Boggs?"her eyes lit up. I blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's...well..."

"Come on, spill it out,"she urged.

"We're not dating or anything like that. But we did go to the bowling alley with Shane and Jason last night, and..."

"And?"

"Well, we kinda kissed."

Kelsey squealed.

"Kinda kissed?! It's either all or nothing!"

"I guess it was all, then."

She gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so excited for you guys. But jealous. Of him. He's going to take you away from me."

"Aww, come on, Kelsey. You'll always be one of my best friends, no matter what guy comes along."

"That's very sweet of you, and same here,"she smiled.

"Yeah. Guys aren't that important."

"Unless they're Nate Boggs."

"True."

"So, have you asked Shane if he steals his pants off of Hannah Montana?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead again.

"No! I completely forgot! I'll have to ask him next time I see him!"

"You'd better. Or I'm going to go crazy on you."

"Okay, I'm scared now."

"You should be."

"Ha, you're real funny,"I stuck my tongue out at her.

So that's how it went the rest of the evening. I didn't realize how late it was until Rachel, Jessica, and Andrew's bus arrived outside the house.

"Oh, holy bananas, I gotta go!"I exclaimed, looking at the clock and grabbing my purse. Kelsey and I said our goodbyes, and gave each other a huge hug. I gave the kids high-fives on the way out the door, but was stopped because they wanted autographs. I laughed to myself as I signed their miniature notebooks.

"Thankyou!"they squealed, running into the house to show their Aunt Kelsey.

Okay, so you already know that steps and I don't mix. So don't even ask me why I was running down a flight of concrete steps at that moment. Apparently, I wasn't thinking clearly. On the fourth step, I lost my balance and plummeted to the sidewalk. I gasped in a bit of shock.

_Okay. Nothing's broken. Just a few scratches is all.  
_  
I groaned as I got up and looked down at my bloody leg. Misters Sunglasses and Smooth were running up to me. Ouch. That looked like it needed stitches.

And that was how I found myself back at the hospital gripping onto Mr. Sunglasses's hand as they threaded 10 stitches into my leg. Yeah, I know, my falls are pretty hardcore. Mom was in the room soon, looking worried.

"What happened?"she frowned.

"Just a mishap with some stairs,"I replied,"I'll be fine, Mum."

"Well, Uncle Peter's awake now, sweetie. He wanted to see you."

"Okey doke. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright,"my mom smiled, giving me one last worried look as she walked out the door.


	12. You Told

**_August 17th, 2008 2 months later_**

So, it's been two months since the whole incident with my uncle. He's completely better now, but I still feel nervous whenever I'm performing. Well, I guess I was always like that, but now it's a different kind of nervous.

Nate and I are officially dating, and yes, the press knows. Big whoop. It gives them something to needlessly chatter about. And we had our second kiss, so no worries there. The only thing he worried about is the threat I got two months ago. Truth is, I am too.

"Want a drink?"Nate asked as I sat down on his couch in deep thought. I was hanging out there, along with Jason and Shane. I didn't hear him.

"Laura?"My head shot up.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. How come?"

"Erm, I don't know, you just seem out of it today. Do you want a drink?"he smiled as he asked me again. I shook my head no. He sat down beside me, putting an arm around me.

"Hey. What's wrong?"he asked softly. I sighed.

"I'm not sure...I just feel like something drastic is going to happen today."

"What do you mean?"he raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I've been thinking about the threat thing,"I said quietly. His arm tensed.

"You didn't get anymore, did you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. You've just had a long week,"he reassured me. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. It had been a long week. I'd been to New York, then Chicago, Dallas, Denver, Las Vegas, and finally back to LA. My cell phone rang, making me lose my train of thought once again.

"Hello?"I answered.

"L-Laura?"asked a shaky voice. I frowned.

"Kenzie, what's wrong?"

"L-Laura, K-Kelsey's..."she sobbed. I sat up straighter, concerned.

"Kelsey's what, Kenzie?"

"Kelsey's d-dead."

I'm not sure how long I held that phone before Kenzie hung up, but when she did, I immediately ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Shh, shh, Laura,"Nate hugged me a bit tighter. It was 2 hours later, and I was still shaking uncontrollably. Mrs. Boggs was worried; they all were.

"Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?"Shane asked. I shook my head no, too exhausted to actually talk.

Mrs. Boggs came over and put a hand on my back.

"Sit her down on the couch, Nate,"she said gently. Nate lead me to the couch, where I pretty much collapsed.

"Honey, I need you to take deep breaths to calm yourself down,"she said, stroking my hair back. I tried, but it hurt to breathe like that. I finally managed it, though. Mrs. Boggs motioned for everyone else to leave, but Nate stayed where he was, right next to me.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier. I was really tired, I guess crying does that to you. My eyes finally closed, but I could still hear Mrs. Boggs and Nate talking while I was sleeping. It's a thing I've always been able to do.

"What happened?"she asked quietly.

"Her best friend died." I head Mrs. Boggs take in a sharp breath.

"That's awful. Do you know how?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"What do you mean?"she asked, confused. There was a pause.

"Laura got a threat two months ago."

_No! He's not supposed to tell anybody!_ I tried desperately to wake up, but it wasn't working. _Ooo, he's going to get it when I do wake up.  
_  
"What?!"

"Shh, Mom,"Nate said softly. I could almost feel him looking over to see if I was still asleep.

"Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"She got me to promise,"Nate said guiltily. Mrs. Boggs sighed, waiting for him to explain. He did. He told her everything.

"You still should have told someone, Nate."

"I know."

There was silence as I stirred, trying to get up.

"She should stay here for tonight,"said Mrs. Boggs.

"Okay,"Nate let a breath out,"Shane needed to stay for awhile also."

"Okay,"she nodded. I felt a hand on my forehead, and my eyes opened. I kept blinking, trying to get myself fully awake. He was smiling down at me. I scowled, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Feeling better?"he asked sweetly. I grunted. Jerk.

I opened my mouth to protest when he wrapped a blanket around me and picked me up, but no words came out.

"It's okay. You can stay here for tonight. I'll call that sunglasses dude,"he whispered, taking me upstairs. I had my arms around his neck, and was tempted to strangle him. But I decided it wouldn't help anything.

He took me to the spare room, putting me down on the bed.

"I'm next door if you need anything,"he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. I was so mad at him.

**FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH  
**  
"Is she going to be okay?"Shane asked Nate when they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah. She's strong."

"She didn't look too strong today,"Shane pointed out.

"She was in shock, Shane,"Nate sighed, taking his socks off.

"I don't know..."Shane's voice trailed off, voicing his doubts. Nate threw a pillow at him, then collapsed on his back, bouncing slightly on his bed. He yawned.

"Go to sleep Shane."

"Yes mother."

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Get a life."

**FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH**

_He stared me down, but I couldn't stop singing. I couldn't stop performing! I tried, I TRIED! I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around, facing Kelsey. Her eyes were glazed over. I couldn't stop singing, though! Her eyes bore into me. Hatred. She hated me. I heard a gunshot, then a sharp pain in my head. He got me this time.  
_  
"Laura? Laura! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, and I looked around quickly, making sure..he..wasn't here.

"Laura, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

I looked up to whoever was addressing me. Nate. My eyes narrowed.

"You told." He winced, biting his lip.

"I had to."

"Whatever,"I said, rubbing my head. I had hit it on the lamp stand. I saw Shane standing beside him, looking concerned. But I didn't care. I turned away from Nate, crawling back up into my bed.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, hon,"he leaned over to kiss my cheek. I pulled my face away, and he sighed.

"Good night,"he half-smiled, walking out of the room with Shane, and closing the door behind him.


	13. Saltwater Betrayers

"Oh my gosh, I so remember that!"Kelsey laughed as we went over our old childhood memories.

"Not funny! That was so disgusting!"

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that it was pretty hilarious."

"I see nothing hilarious about falling into a toilet. And my mom never let me stay over at your house again because of that."

"I know. Ridiculous. But at least I got to come over to your house."

"True, true. We were quite the disturbance around town and school."

"I think we were just disturbed,"Kelsey chuckled. I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh, shush."

"But, look where we are now. You're Miss Fabulous, while I'm in this ugly house taking care of my drugged-up sister and her children..."

I sat up with a gasp. How long were these nightmares going to haunt me? It's only been two days, hon. Give it some time. Nate's voice ran through my head. I brushed my hair out of my face, sitting up.

Tomorrow, early morning, I would be catching a plane to take me to my best friend's funeral. I shivered at that thought, it sounded so morbid...morbid but true. Not to mention surreal and heartbreaking.

Sunlight shined through the window, reflecting on my face. I was still staying at the Boggs' house. Connect Three currently weren't on tour, but they were still booked for local interviews and such. I had canceled whatever I was supposed to be at recently. I squinted my eyes at the overbearing sun. It was going to be another long day.

FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH

"Shane's having his party this Saturday,"said Dee Cesario, trying to lighten the mood in the livingroom. She had come over to visit; did I mention she was married to Shane's Uncle Brown? I nodded, focusing my attention on the television.

"What exactly are we doing for it?"Jason asked, twirling a stray piece of hair around his finger. Nate sighed, putting his arm around me. I tensed a bit, but let him get away with it.

"Just a few friends, nothing too drastic. Mitchie's going to be here."

Jason's face brightened up.

"That's great!"

"I called her about it,"Dee chuckled.

"Thanks Dee,"Jason smiled.

"I can't wait to see her again,"Nate chimed in.

Mitchie. Their best friend. My best friend was dead. Nate looked down at me, sensing something was the matter. I don't know how he did that. He must have sensitive brain waves. Or he was just a freak. I tended to agree with the latter; I loved my freaks.

He attempted to give me a small smile. I stared at him blankly, then looked back down at my hands, rubbing them together. They were freezing cold. Nate placed a hand on top of them, but I pushed him away, standing up.

"I'm going for a walk,"I stated. It wasn't a request, it was a fact. Mrs. Boggs nodded. She sensed the tension in the room, as did Jason, Dee, and Nate. I think I was the central cause of it, so I might as well remove myself from the environment.

"I'll join you,"Nate said in the same tone I had. Ouch. No arguing with that. I simply bit my lip then turned my back to him, grabbing my jacket before I headed out the door.

FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH

"There she goes,"he said in a low voice, lowering his binoculars. He looked over at his partner.

"Any action to be taken?"

"Not yet. We'll see what dear Laura's plans are after the funeral."

"Sounds entertaining."

"Believe me, it is. And we just happen to have front row tickets. I may get us some backstage passes later,"he chuckled, raising the binoculars up again.

FFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFHFFH

My vision blurred. Stupid saltwater. For some reason it always managed to slip out of my eyes at the most inconvenient times. I felt two strong hands on my shoulders, and let out a yelp.

"Shh." It was him. Wonderful. He turned me around to face him, seeing my tears. They betrayed me. He took a thumb to wipe them away.

"Allergy season. Don't know how long my contacts will hold up,"I sniffed. He frowned, taking a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"I only did it because I love you."

"You sound like my mom."

"Is that a bad thing?"he raised an eyebrow. I ignored that question. He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For acting like this. For getting you involved in this...For being so stubborn,"I sniffed again. My vision started to blur once more.

He reached a hand out and touched my cheek.

"No, no, no. This isn't your fault. Believe me. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, and I should be the one saying sorry. But Mom promised not to tell for the time being."

I gaped at him, at a loss for words. He pulled me into a hug. One of those great, irreplaceable Nate Boggs hugs. And I hugged him back.

I could tell he was surprised. I hadn't shown any signs of affection since the phone call. But this was too much to handle. I buried my head into his chest, and he stroked the back of my hair.

"You can cry, you know. Promise I won't tell,"he urged. I didn't respond, and I really didn't want to. I never cried, and now wasn't the time for exceptions. No matter how cute-sounding his voice was.

I don't know how long we were out there, but we found our way back to the house, me leaning on him for support. Mrs. Boggs greeted us with cookies and milk, which made me feel better.

What didn't make me feel better was that Kelsey's funeral was tomorrow. And I could possibly be part of the reason for it.


End file.
